This invention relates generally to a take-up magazine for receiving exposed photographic print paper and more particularly but not by way of limitation, to a self-threading take-up magazine for mounting on a print head on a photographic printer.
Heretofore photographic printers having a take-up magazine have been manually operated by rolling by hand the exposed photographic paper on a magazine core. High speed printers have used motor drive take-up devices having a direct mechanical coupling to the magazine housing. None of the prior art printers have provided a self threading take-up magazine which automatically rolls the exposed print paper on the magazine which automatically rolls the exposed print paper on the magazine core. Also, these printers do not have the advantage of driving the take-up magazine with a drive means that is not directly connected to the magazine housing.